


Seeking Council

by Meraad



Series: Felled by You (Cullen/Cadash) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Smut, Unbeta'd, really terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Cullen and Renna Cadash in the War Room





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no explanation. I'm sorry.

Cheek pressed against the war table, Cullen was finding it quite difficult to draw in a proper breath. It could be, he thought acerbically, due to the fact that his breeches were down around his ankles while Renna Cadash, Herald of Andraste, stood behind him, slick fingers pumping in and out of his puckered asshole.

“Okay?” she asked, her husky voice gentle.

It helped loosen the knot in his chest. “Yes,” he told her. Her hands were small, but her fingers broad, when she added a third one, he let out his breath in a sharp exhalation. She stilled. Cullen breathed and his cock throbbed where it was trapped between his thighs and the edge of the war table. Her free hand cupped his ass, squeezed, spread him and then the digits slipped deeper still.

Fingers twisting, rubbing, and Cullen clenched his hands tighter on the edge of the table, as dots of light floated in his vision. “Fuck,” it was a quiet curse, desperate.

“Don’t you dare cum.” The command was accompanied by a sharp slap on his upturned bottom. Renna withdrew her fingers, and Cullen ached at the loss. “Reach back here, spread yourself for me.” It took a moment to get his fingers to obey, to loosen his hold on the table. But he did and reached back and did as she had requested. “Good boy,” she murmured, and the simple praise caused his cheeks to flush. “Just like that, Commander.” Her fingertips teased the ring of sensitive flesh and he groaned quietly. “Keep yourself open for me.”

The sound of her hand stroking something slick, solid. He closed his eyes, then felt the press. His fingers dug into his flesh and she made a quiet sound of pleasure. “Yes,” she murmured. “Just like that. You’ll take my cock so nice, won’t you, Commander?” Her hands curled around his hips, squeezed as she slowly inched her way inside.

“Yes!” It was a soft gasp of sound. His cock throbbed harder, leaking as he desperately tried to hold off the end he so badly wanted. Renna held still, half buried inside of him, her fingers gentle as she squeezed and kneaded his hips. She rocked slightly, moaned softly. “Does it feel good?” Cullen found himself asking. He had watched her earlier with the strangely shaped toy.

One end shaped like a cock, slightly curved, rigid. The other end held a shorter bulb that curved upward. Renna had sat on the edge of the war table, thighs spread and fucked herself with it, while Cullen knelt mere inches away, mouthwatering. She had teased herself up to the edge, held it, then tugged the toy, coated with her slick from her body. Renna’s fingers had been shaking slightly as she turned the toy, pressed the thick bulb between her lower lips.

Then slipping from the table onto unsteady legs, she’d curled her fingers around the base of the cock, and crooked a finger at him. “Suck it,” she’d said, and Cullen had eagerly obeyed. The scent of her intoxicating and he’d taken the thick cock into his mouth, felt it bump the back of his throat. He’d gagged, but it hadn’t stopped him. The desire to push her back onto the table, to bury his face between her thighs and bring her to orgasm again and again while he drank her was nearly overwhelming.

But not what they had agreed on.

She rocked her hips, the cock sliding a bit deeper. “Yes,” she murmured. “You like my cock in your ass, don’t you?”

Cheeks flushing again. Embarrassment warring with the pleasure. “Yes,” he told her. No lies. No half-truths. He felt her withdraw just a bit, then her fingers dug in hard to his hips and suddenly she was buried to the hilt. Cullen barely stifled the shout as her thighs pressed against his, her soft belly against the curve of his ass.

He was sure neither of them breathed for long minutes before Renna started to move. Slow, rolling thrusts that had Cullen’s eyes crossing. “Yes,” she murmured. “Just like that.” A quiet gasp escaped her lips. “Stones Ancestors. Fuck.”

Too gentle. The rocking motions weren’t enough. His cock throbbed painfully with each thrust. “Ren-” Blind to everything else but the pleasure, he reached back, palmed her hip and tugged her sharper against him. “Harder,” he gasped out. “Renna, please, harder.”

She stilled, her hand coming to rest over his where it cupped her hip and he thought for a fleeting moment that she’d push him away, deny him. But instead, she squeezed his hand, then dragged it from her hip through the dark curls at the apex of her thighs, the wetness coated his fingers instantly and he found her clit and felt her shudder. “I want you to cum,” she told him, her hands tugging his hips slightly away from the table, releasing his cock from where it had been pinned.

Renna leaned over him while he continued to flick his fingertips over her pearl. “I almost wish this cock were real,” she said, she withdrew almost completely, then slammed into him, hard. “I would fill your ass with my cum. Until you were dripping with it.” She drove into him again, and again. Her breath hitching. One of her hands slid over his thigh, then curled around, under him, wrapped around his cock and squeeze before she began stroking him in time with her thrusts.

Cullen felt her press her forehead against his back, his shirt shoved up to feel her hair soft against his skin as she pounded into him. “Fuck,” she whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Each word punctuated with a thrust. “Oh- there-” Her body stilled, her thighs pressed fully against him, the cock sliding impossibly deeper. His pleasure hung there, just a breath away, but he held her in the palm of his hand, literally, and he wanted to feel her cum.

Quick fingers circling her clit and then a strangled cry escaped her before she drove into faster, he lost the rhythm on her clit, but she didn’t seem to mind. “Cum,” she said, breathless. Her palm rubbed along the head of his cock, down to the base, then back up and he tensed.

“Renna.” Hands slamming down on the war table, scattering the metal markers in the process, his back bowed and he pushed back against her as he finally crested over that edge. She held onto him, eased him through the orgasm until he collapsed against the table again, exhaustion stealing all coherent thought. Eventually, Renna shifted away from him, but Cullen barely noticed. Until he felt something brush against his legs, his thighs, then her lips, her tongue, oh so gentle as she licked his cock clean.

Too much sensation. He wanted to flinch away and push into her at the same time. Fingering a lock of her hair he closed his eyes and gave into it. Renna tugged his breeches back up his legs, deft fingers tied them and Cullen finally made himself stand up. He took her in, looked over her. Her shirt was unbuttoned but still hung over her shoulders. Her pants and smalls lay in a pile a few feet away. “Would you allow me,” Cullen murmured, holding a hand out to her, “to repay the favor?”

Renna’s lips parted, then she slipped her hand into his and he lifted her effortlessly onto the war table where he’d spent the better part of the last hour bent over. The wooden box that had sat behind him, giving Renna the height and leverage she needed, was kicked aside as he sunk down to his knees and pressed his face into her curls. “Oh!” A gasp as her fingers tangled in his hair. There was no teasing. He devoured her, his tongue lapping at her in broad strokes until he felt her thighs begin to tremble. How many orgasms could he ring from her? He wondered, fingers digging into her hips, holding her tighter against his mouth.

Cullen counted four before she finally pushed at him, gasping and shaking. “No more, I can’t-” she shuddered collapsing on her back on the war table. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, letting his stubble scrape over the delicate skin and she kicked him lightly. He got up, gathered her discarded clothing before moving back to her. Renna stared blankly up at the ceiling, her breathing still a little jagged.

“Ren?”

She glanced at him, the corner of her mouth curving slightly. “That was… Ancestors.” He sunk down onto his knees again, this time he dragged her smalls up her legs, then her breeches. Lifting her hips to slide them up the rest of the way, she watched him as he secured the ties, and then righted her shirt.

Her skin smelled like sex and oakmoss. His body was sated, but he wanted her. Wanted to slide into her warm, wet core. Cullen found himself sliding a hand down to rest low on her belly. She was small, even for a dwarf. “I want you,” he admitted, thought of her earlier words. “I want to cum inside you, fill you with it, watch it out leak around my cock and down your thighs.”

Renna’s breath hitched, then her small hand covered his, pressed it against her. “You’re big,” she murmured. “I’ll bet I’d feel your cock in my throat if you fucked me.” Cullen groaned quietly. “I want that. I want to feel your cock split me wide. I wonder what the Orlesians, Mother Giselle or Chancellor Roderick would think if they knew I was carrying on about my business, with your cum still warm inside me.”

Cullen choked on his breath, cupped the back of Renna’s head. They hadn’t shared a single kiss. He had no idea what her lips felt like, tasted like. “Would you let me kiss you?” he asked and she hesitated for a moment, then nodded, her fingers curling in the front of his shirt. He kissed her, long and deep and knew deep down he’d never have enough of this woman.


	2. The Bathhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have any plans for writing more of this... but what do you know? 
> 
> This part technically takes place as the lead into the first chapter. (any subsequent stories will be posted as one-shots most likely)

There were still hours before the sun came up when Renna stepped into the small bathhouse in Haven. She and her companions had only arrived back in the little village that sat at the base of the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. A warm bath and her bed were all that she wanted. Renna hadn’t quite grown accustomed to the small luxuries, but she adored them. Though she did miss her little workshop.

It took several long moments for her to realize that someone else was in the bathhouse as she stood in the entryway. A quiet groan, a sound of pleasure and heat bloomed low in her belly. It was wrong. She should leave, just go back to her little cabin and use the small basin of water there to wipe off the road dust. But curiosity got the best of her and she crept on silent feet to the doorway and peered around the corner.

Her breath caught and the heat in her belly turned to an inferno and she practically felt her body ready itself for sex. Thighs clenched she stood, watching, not breathing as Cullen, naked, bathed in soft yellow candlelight, sat on the wooden bench, head resting back against the wall, while he oh-so-slowly pumped his fist up and down the thick length of him. Up and down and up again, a little twist over the swollen head.

Renna licked her lips. Wanted to taste. Rolling her shoulders back, she drew herself up as tall as she could, which wasn’t much, and stepped into the bathing room. Her boots loud in the silence.

“Maker!” Cullen gasped, his hands now trying to hide his nudity instead of embracing it. “Lady Cadash-”

Chuckling quietly she walked over to the bench that sat across from the one Cullen was on, the large sunk in tub between them. “I’m certainly no _lady_ , Commander. Please, don’t stop on my account,” she told him, hopping onto the bench. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and his hand did little to conceal his erection while he fumbled for his towel.

“Herald-”

“My name isn’t Herald either.” Renna reached down and began unlacing her boots. “Please, do continue, I’d like to watch.” That had the man freezing in place. “I know it isn’t just me,” she said, her voice a little quieter now. From the moment their eyes had met, she had felt something. Maybe it was just lust. But Renna was never one to turn down pleasure, no matter where it came from.

“My lady,” Cullen’s voice was strained as he wrapped his hand on the towel and dragged it around his waist. “This is… highly inappropriate.”

“Why?” Renna asked, her socks landing on her boots. She reached up, began undoing the buttons. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Cullen.” He was looking anywhere but at her. Fingers stilling, Renna held her breath. Had she been wrong? Maybe it was only one-sided. But he hadn’t left yet. He stood, his gaze locked on the empty doorway. She could be making a fool of herself, she thought, resuming her task of unbuttoning her shirt. She dropped it, then the breast band on the bench beside her.

Cullen’s gaze flicked to her, held. “Renna,” it was a rasp of sound that had her thighs clenching together.

“Sit back down, Cullen,” she murmured and he hesitated a few heartbeats before he obeyed. “Let me watch.” Renna undid the laces on her breeches, shimmied them down over her hips, along with her smalls, and then she sat, just as naked as Cullen.

With a quiet groan, Cullen tugged away the towel and wrapped his fist around his cock again. Renna licked her lips, parted her thighs and slid one hand down to spear through the curls at the apex of her thighs. He was huge, she thought, watching his hand move in those slow strokes. “Lean back,” he said, jerking his chin slightly. “Let me see.” She did, leaning back to brace her shoulders against the wall, spreading her legs farther apart. The air in the room felt cool on her damp flesh. “You’re wet.” He sounded almost shocked. “Fuck, Renna.”

“Well, what do you expect when I have your beautiful body on full display for me.”

“Renna,” he admonished and she grinned, liking the way her name sounded on his lips. “I want to see more.” It was a quiet demand she couldn’t refuse. Renna shifted, lifted one of her feet up onto the bench, and heard his sharp intake of breath. “Fuck.”

“Maybe, Commander, if you were to ask very, very nicely.”

His eyes darted from her spread thighs to her face and back again, hand clenching around his length. Renna licked her lips, grazed her fingers through her folds, spread the moisture up over her clit. She matched the pace of his hand pumping his cock with her fingertips on her clit. The small room was filled with the heady scent of arousal and the only sound was their unsteady breathing.

Renna slid her free hand up to cup her breast and it was Cullen who licked his lips this time. Her breasts were small, but perfect for her frame. A mouthful. She gave the pebbled bud a little pinch, a gentle tug and the soft cry that escaped her lips had Cullen’s pace increasing, his other hand sliding down to wrap around his balls.

“Oh,” Renna breathed, sunk her teeth into her lower lip and lifted her other foot to the bench, arched her back. “Cullen.”

“Tell me,” his voice was thick with lust.

“Faster, oh, go faster.” He obeyed. Her fingers immediately matching his pace. “Yes, oh yes, just like that.” Time stretched out, seconds seeming to last forever as they both chased their end.

Cullen grunted, cursed quietly, then “Ren!” It was a shout that broke the dam. Renna’s back bowed and her thighs clamped together, but from her position, she knew Cullen could still see her fingers spasmodically stroking her through the orgasm. She leaned to the side, not wanting to miss a moment of it as cum exploded from his cock and coated his hand, his belly. She parted her lips, wanted to lick, to taste, but struggling to stay upright as she drew out her pleasure.

Finally, Renna slumped back against the wall, her feet slipping off the edge of the bench she stared at Cullen who stared back at her, his pupils blown wide, almost completely black. She sucked in a breath at the absolute want she saw in his eyes, could practically taste their pleasure, thick in the air. Time stretched and she managed to sit upright, her skin flushing under Cullen’s gaze. “The War Room,” she said, slowly gathering her clothes and dragging them on, bath forgotten. She’d use the basin in her cabin after all.

“The War Room?” he asked.

“If you want… tomorrow night.” She bit her lip, wondered about this man who commanded an army. “Meet me there.”


End file.
